


You Always Said Roses Were Lame...

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... So I brought you daisies instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Said Roses Were Lame...

"... So I brought you daisies instead." Sam said shyly. There was no response from her. There never was.

"Anyway, I uh, I missed you today. I saw a girl out walking, had hair just like yours, and thought of you." He said. Still no response. He wasn't sure what to say, so he sat down beside her.

"I had the funniest day. Dean, the idiot, he got his hand stuck in a jar. I mean, the first problem was with the fact that I dared him to stick his hand in the jar, but, I mean, he got it out in the end, so everything was fine." He grinned.

"Did I tell you about the hunt I had recently? We ran into a werewolf, but, turns out, he was just a deranged human with these gloves- they had metal nails, y'know, so they were like claws. He's gonna go to a mental hospital, get the help he needs. It was awful, but it was the best hunt I've had in a while. I hate having to kill things... Anyway, I know you probably hate my work, I'll shut up about that, I just thought I should update you." He said sadly.

"Halloween is coming up. Your favorite holiday? Well, other then Christmas. Don't worry, I won't forget your gift." He smiled.

He sat for a few minutes, silent, just looking at her.

"I- uh... I signed back up for college. It's just community college, and I'll probably keep hunting part time, but Dean says it'll be great to have a lawyer on his side, so I might end up making my way back up through law." Sam said proudly.

"Oh, and you remember Castiel, the angel? I showed you a photo of him, right? Anyway, he's back at the bunker now. Dean acts like he doesn't have an enormous crush on him, but it's totally obvious. I think you'd... Agree?" Sam said questioningly. No answer.

"It's ok... I know you would. I've gotta go now. I'll be back next week, alright?" Sam said. He stood up from the dirt, and looked at the headstone in front of him.

"I love you Jessica."

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESSLY inspired by a Pinterest photo. NOT MY WORK! Not sure who made it actually, since it was uploaded by a pinned but doesn't say who. Hit me up if you know who made this:  
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/640x/a7/29/6b/a7296baa278ba3b65f24e4323a23ee1e.jpg


End file.
